1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection optical system and to an exposure apparatus to which such a projection optical system is fitted, and more particularly relates to a projection optical system which is suitable for an exposure apparatus which is used for the manufacture of semiconductor elements or liquid crystal display elements and the like by a process of photolithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process for manufacture of semiconductor elements or the like, there is employed an exposure apparatus for projecting and exposing an image of a pattern upon a mask via a projection optical system onto a photosensitive substrate such as a wafer. With this type of exposure apparatus, the resolving power which is required from the projection optical system is increasing along with increase of the degree of integration of the semiconductor elements or the like. Due to this, along with shortening the wavelength of the illumination light (the exposure light), a compelling necessity is experienced for raising the image side numerical aperture (NA) of the projection optical system to the ultimate limit, in order to satisfy this requirement for resolving power of the projection optical system.
However, when the numerical aperture of the projection optical system is increased, the lens outer diameter is increased in proportion to the size of the numerical aperture. As a result, the outer diameter (the glass material diameter) of the block of optical material from which this lens is manufactured also becomes great, and it becomes difficult to obtain an optical material block of the required homogeneity, and therefore it is hard to manufacture an optical system of good performance. Furthermore, when the lens outer diameter becomes great, the lens can easily be influenced by bending or distortion due to its weight, which also makes it difficult to manufacture an optical system of good performance.